This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Flow meters measure the volumetric flow rate of a fluid within a pipeline. Some flow meters employ a rotor suspended in the fluid's path. Flowing fluid causes the rotor to rotate. Measuring the rotor's resulting rotation indicates the fluid's flow rate. Typical rotors have paddlewheel, turbine, or Pelton-wheel designs.